1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging using a supply item containing an imaging substance, and, more particularly, to a method for imaging with an imaging apparatus that facilitates the use of a starter cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as a printer or multifunction unit, is coupled to a supply item containing an imaging substance for forming an imaging on a print medium, such as paper or transparency. The imaging apparatus may be, for example, a printer, a copier or a multifunction unit. Such a printer may be, for example, an ink jet printer having an ink jet print engine, or an electrophotographic (e.g., laser) printer having an electrophotographic (EP) print engine. Such a multifunction unit may include an ink jet print engine and/or an EP print engine, and is configured to perform stand alone functions, such as copying or facsimile receipt and transmission, or may be connected to a host via a communications link to facilitate a printing function. The imaging substance may be, for example, ink or toner.
What is needed in the art is a method for imaging that facilitates the use of a starter cartridge in an imaging apparatus, such as for example, during a first period of imaging apparatus use when the imaging apparatus is considered new.